


Сны о чем-то большем

by Alliar



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Rating: NC17, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда не знаешь кто ты, откуда и как попал в место, где на многие километры разбитого асфальта лишь выжженные луга и телеграфные столбы, подпирающие собой раскаленное синее небо, ты можешь сделать только одно: пойти за незнакомцем и упасть в свою-чужую жизнь, в которой тебя ждет куда больше вопросов, чем ответов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

По опаленной жаром дороге брел человек.   
В пыльном мареве его фигура казалась расплывчатой и нечеткой, как призрачное видение. Он шел очень медленно, переставляя ноги с такой осторожностью, будто они были из хрупкого стекла — одно неловкое движение, и он рассыплется, покатится по нагретому асфальту бесполезными осколками, жалкими и никому не нужными. А потом и вовсе развеется в прах, смешается с дорожной пылью и будет оседать на вспотевшей коже другого такого же путника, бредущего из ниоткуда в никуда — известный маршрут для таких, как он.  
Спина у человека была голая, с ярко-розовой обгоревшей кожей, волосы едва-едва прикрывали шею — неопределенного мышиного цвета, слипшиеся от пота, грязные. Руки путешественник прятал в карманах широких, не по размеру, штанов, которые держались на тощих бедрах исключительно благодаря грубому армейскому ремню. Несмотря на грязь и пятна, было заметно, что раньше штаны были щегольского белого цвета.   
Человека, бредущего по жаркой дороге, звали Гокудера Хаято. Во всяком случае, он предполагал, что это имя принадлежит ему, а если даже нет — то был готов его присвоить, потому что не помнил другого.  
Что Гокудера Хаято, человек без памяти, делал на пустой вечерней дороге, ведущей неизвестно откуда и неизвестно куда? Как он попал сюда, в место, где на многие километры разбитого асфальта были лишь выжженные палящим солнцем луга и телеграфные столбы, подпирающие собой раскаленное синее небо? Эти вопросы занимали прежде всего его самого, хотя теперь, когда солнце подкатилось к линии горизонта, небо стало красным, тени от кустарника вытянулись струной и пыль начала переливаться золотом, на него навалилось усталое оцепенение. Тело послушно выполняло приказы, на автомате передвигая налившиеся бетонной тяжестью ноги, и Хаято не знал, что могло быть прекраснее движения вперед. Даже обгоревшая спина, кожа на которой саднила и щипала, казалась ему приятным напоминанием о том, что он все-таки жив.  
Быть живым, оказывается, так хорошо. Он и не представлял, насколько.   
Когда он очнулся, его ухо тщательно обнюхивала тощая рыжая псина. Гокудера смотрел прямо перед собой и видел ярко-синее небо без единого облачка. Дышал, медленно расправляя легкие, и разглядывал одинокую крошечную точку самолета с тянущимся вслед белым вспененным хвостом. В ухо дышали, в щеку тыкался мокрый нос, и когда Гокудера дернулся, поняв, что что-то не так, собака отскочила от него и обиженно залаяла, будто жалуясь на то, что ее трофей оказался живым и подыхать, пожалуй что, пока не собирался.  
Гокудера перекатился набок, чувствуя, как начинает покалывать занемевшее тело, и попытался встать хотя бы на колени. Псина все лаяла, стоя в отдалении: припадала на передние лапы и скалила желтые клыки, а ее лай колоколом отзывался в тяжелой, мутной после беспамятства голове.  
— Заткнись, — просипел Хаято угрожающе, тут же захрипел и согнулся, откашливая какую-то склизкую гадость, забившую ему все горло.   
Содрогаясь от скручивающих тело спазмов, Хаято попытался отползти в сторону обочины, дальше от заливавшейся лаем собаки. Когда его прекратило выворачивать, он долго дышал, с тупым оцепенением разглядывая собственные руки: черные от синяков запястья, небольшие ожоги — как он смог заработать такие? — и малоподвижные, изуродованные пальцы, словно когда-то сломанные и не совсем правильно сросшиеся.   
Высоко крикнула большая хищная птица; Хаято вздрогнул, повел голыми плечами и с трудом поднялся на дрожащие от перенапряжения ноги. Всюду, куда хватало взгляда, раскинулась дорога, окаймленная пожухлой, ржавой от пыли травой. Солнце слепило глаза и припекало спину и руки, асфальт дышал раскаленным жаром и змеился до самого горизонта темно-серой, в трещинах, лентой. С целом, жизнь могла бы показаться Хаято дерьмовой, если бы подспудно он не догадывался, что раньше было куда как хуже. Поэтому он проследил взглядом убегающую псину, кивнул своим мыслям и пошел по дороге в противоположную сторону.  
В желудке противно урчало, поэтому, когда послышался сытый гул мотора и рядом притормозил первый за день автомобиль, Хаято не сразу понял, что это реальность. Только когда громко хлопнула дверца, и кто-то раздраженно крикнул «Да стой же ты!», его выдернуло из океана собственных мыслей и как рыбу из воды потащило на поверхность, где Хаято остановился и с недоумением уставился на подбежавшего к нему человека.   
Он был высоким — намного выше самого Хаято, — загорелым и улыбчивым. Сейчас его лицо было обезображено беспокойством и встревоженным ожиданием, но улыбка светилась в его глазах как вечное солнце. Это смутно раздражало.   
Спортивное авто, оставшееся бесхозно стоять посреди пыльной дороги с открытой водительской дверью, стоило, наверное, целое состояние, хотя в этом Гокудера не разбирался. Как и в том, что именно понадобилось этому улыбчивому парню.  
— Эй, — снова повторил незнакомец, хватая его чуть выше локтя. — Что ты тут делаешь?  
От широкой ладони по венам стал медленно расползаться зыбкий, душный жар. Добравшись до размеренно стучавшего сердца, медленно сжал его ледяной когтистой лапой и отпустил, заставив зайтись в сумасшедшем ритме. Перед глазами заплясало, но незнакомец, кажется, совсем ничего не заметил.  
— Ты меня слышишь? — обеспокоенно спросил он. — Можешь говорить? Как ты себя чувствуешь?   
— Я не знаю, кто ты и какое твое собачье дело, — осторожно сообщил Хаято, выдергивая руку из захвата и морщась от боли в плечах. — Если не обращать внимания на то, что я не знаю, как меня по-настоящему зовут, куда я иду, что у меня обгорела спина, я страшно голоден, недоволен внешней политикой Японии и тем, как готовят в ресторане «У Фелиции», то в целом, наверное, я чувствую себя не хуже многих.  
Он нес ахинею и знал об этом. Разумеется, Хаято знать ничего не знал ни о какой «Фелиции», ни о то, существовало ли вообще такое место. Ему, наверное, было также плевать на внешнюю политику Японии. И чувствовал он себя отвратительно, конечно же.  
Незнакомец долго всматривался в его лицо, тараща круглые, как блюдца, глаза. Потом он напряженно улыбнулся и выдавил из себя смешок.  
— Ты, должно быть, шутишь, — нервно сказал он, вновь хватая Гокудеру за руку. — И я считаю, что сейчас такие шутки более чем неуместны. Вообще-то я ищу тебя уже неделю. Где ты пропадал и... и какого черта, Хаято?  
Гокудера отобрал у него свою руку, на всякий случай сделал шаг назад и только потом понял.   
Все-таки Хаято. Его зовут Хаято.   
Этот тип не выглядел опасным, но что-то в его взгляде советовало держаться подальше. Окинув его оценивающим взглядом, Хаято сообщил:  
— Знаешь, — медленно протянул он, прикидывая варианты. Вариантов предсказуемо не было. — Если ты довезешь меня до цивилизации и накормишь, то я, наверное, расскажу тебе. Кстати, как тебя зовут?  
Незнакомец протянул к нему руку, но не стал прикасаться, натолкнувшись на упреждающий взгляд. Потом прикрыл глаза и сжал губы, у которых обозначилась некрасивая горькая складка, с усилием улыбнулся и кивнул.  
— Садись в машину, — устало вздохнул он. — Я не понимаю, что происходит, но я согласен.  
— Имя? — повторил Хаято, обходя машину и садясь на пассажирское сиденье, рядом с водителем.   
Его смерили долгим сомневающимся взглядом.   
— Ямамото Такеши, — наконец, отозвался теперь уже не незнакомец, заводя мотор.  
Автомобиль плавно тронулся с места, а Гокудера мысленно покатал на языке чужое имя в надежде, что оно отзовется внутри него вспышкой узнавания и протянет вместе с собой хотя бы несколько воспоминаний из прошлого.  
Я-ма-мо-то Та-ке-ши.  
Нет, ничего. Имя осело на языке привкусом расплавленной на солнце пыли и янтаря — безлико и незнакомо, как будто совсем ничего для него не значило.

Такеши привез его не в какую-нибудь забегаловку, как должен был посоветовать ему здравый смысл, а, судя по всему, прямо к себе домой. Он жил на самой окраине города, в доме, утопавшем в цветах и зелени. Его квартира была на шестом этаже, лифт не работал — Хаято с трудом переставлял тяжелые ноги со ступеньки на ступеньку и разглядывал широкую спину поднимавшегося перед ним Такеши. Спина была обтянута легкой пижонской рубашкой, рукава закатаны до локтей. К запястью Ямамото ластился черный напульсник из мягкой кожи, и не сочетался с его внешним видом настолько сильно, что у Хаято просто слов не было.   
Вообще, наверное, он был ужасно беспечным человеком, этот Ямамото. Подобрать на дороге не внушающего доверия человека, привести его в свой дом — кто знает, кем Хаято был в прошлом. Вдруг он серийный убийца, который скрывается от властей, а теперь умело разыгрывает амнезию, в надежде обмануть наивного дурачка. Впрочем, для серийного убийцы Хаято был даже слишком жалок — осмотрев себя в зеркале ванной, он хмыкнул, ощупал ноющую кожу на плечах и спине, и пришел к неутешительному выводу, что если даже он и был кем-то опасным, то теперь он самый большой неудачник на свете. И это его самое крупное достижение.  
Из зеркала на него смотрел тощий тип, грязный, пропыленный, с запавшими горячечными глазами и изувеченными руками. Он и раньше задумывался, что с ним случилось, но на фоне проблем с памятью все это казалось мелочью, недостойной внимания. Теперь, по более-менее здравому размышлению, собственное незавидное положение предстало перед Хаято во всей своей неприглядной реальности. У него в голове была каша, он явно побывал в переделке, он каким-то образом из нее выбрался... И у него на животе, прямо от грудины и до самого паха, был некрасивый шрам. Заметив тонкую полоску, Хаято почувствовал себя неуютно. Выглядело все так, будто его разделали, как лягушку, а потом зачем-то зашили.   
В ванную громко постучались. Хаято вздрогнул и тяжело уставился на дверь. Когда он не отреагировал на повторный стук, Ямамото крикнул:  
— Ты как? Тебе плохо?  
Странный тип наконец-то начал соображать, что пустил к себе домой подозрительного человека. Или и впрямь волновался? Судя по голосу, так оно и было. Хаято глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, стараясь не смотреть на себя в зеркало. Напрягать голосовые связки не хотелось, но он понимал, что если так и будет продолжать молчать — дверь не заперта. И тогда придется говорить еще больше.   
— Я скоро, — громко отозвался он, закашлялся и уселся на бортик ванной, пережидая накативший приступ дурноты. — Все в порядке.  
Собственные слова пробивались к нему как через толстый кусок ваты. Хаято схватился пальцами за бортик и поморщился — острый нижний край больно впился в ладонь. Боль помогла немного разогнать туман в голове, у предметов снова появились четкие очертания. Когда гул окончательно улегся, Гокудера поднялся и содрал с себя грязные штаны вместе с трусами, постоял некоторое время, отдыхая, и полез в ванную.  
Выкрутив оба вентиля на полную, он понял, что это, возможно, была не самая лучшая идея. Возможно, он был клиническим идиотом. Поток воды врезал по плечам и хлесткой плетью прошелся по обгоревшей спине. Гокудера покачнулся, сжался и заставил себя простоять так с минуту. Потом выключил воду и прислонился лбом к влажной кафельной плитке, мелко дрожа от перенапряжения.   
Ужасно. Это было просто ужасно.   
Когда он понял, что хватает ртом воздух, а тот не желает проходить в легкие, стало страшно. Еще через несколько секунд Гокудера понял, что сидит на дне ванной, а рядом с ним застыл Такеши. И что глаза у него были перепуганные.  
— Не трогай, — хмуро прокаркал Хаято, заметив, что к нему тянутся.   
Ямамото так и застыл, согнувшись. На его лице появилось выражение бесконечной, вселенской усталости.  
В окутавшей их неуютной тишине капала вода из крана. Тяжелые капли разбивались о раковину — монотонный, настойчивый стук действовал Хаято на нервы. Собравшись с силами, он поднялся на ноги и выбрался из ванны, оскальзываясь на мокром скользком дне. Такеши не пытался помочь — молча смотрел, как он схватил с полки первое попавшееся полотенце и начал растирать волосы. Хаято было немного неловко за свое изуродованное синяками и шрамами тело, но Ямамото все равно уже заметил — его взгляд изменился, стал внимательным и изучающим.   
— Тебя били? — подчеркнуто нейтрально поинтересовался он, разглядывая шрам на боку — длинный, только-только затянувшийся.  
— Тебе какое дело?   
Такеши прикрыл глаза, и Гокудера начал осторожно вытирать плечи и спину. Прикосновение шершавой ткани ощущалось, как будто кожу терли наждачной бумагой.   
— Ты мой лучший друг, — сказал Ямамото в тишину. — И не думай, что можешь сказать, что это неправда.  
Громко разбилась о керамику капля. Гокудера склонил голову, поморщился, когда полусухие пряди скользнули по чувствительным плечам, и потер костяшками пальцев колючий подбородок. В ванной было душно, горячий пар заставил запотеть зеркало и конденсатом осел на плитке. Хаято знобило.  
— Вообще-то, — отозвался он, глядя Ямамото прямо в страшные бездны глаз. — Вообще-то, я понятия не имею, о чем ты, парень. Я впервые тебя вижу. Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду? Я тебя не знаю. Я вообще ничего не знаю.  
Янтарную радужку почти полностью поглотило черное. Сжатые кулаки, судорожно дернувшийся кадык, беззвучно шевельнувшиеся губы — почти профессионально отмечая изменения, происходящие с Такеши, Хаято понял, что смог заставить его понять.  
— Ничего, — повторил он с напускным спокойствием.   
Ямамото встряхнул головой, словно пытаясь выкинуть из головы его слова. Потом янтарь вернулся, черного осталось совсем мало — крошечная точка посередине. Взял себя в руки.  
— Что ж, — сказал он. — Все поправимо. Ты хотел есть.  
Прежде чем Хаято успел ответить, в желудке забурчало. Ямамото улыбнулся и вышел из ванной.  
— Я принесу тебе одежду! — крикнул он уже с другого конца квартиры.   
Хаято сжал в руках полотенце и швырнул его в корзину с грязными вещами, провел по запотевшему зеркалу ладонью, но не стал смотреть на свое отражение. И без этого ясно, что ничего особо не изменилось. Он по-прежнему не был уверен в том, кто он такой, но у него появилась надежда — человек, который хорошо, судя по всему, его знал. Значит, он сможет ответить хотя бы на часть вопросов. А уж о том, что с ним случилось и при каких обстоятельствах ему отшибло память вместе с половиной мозга... Хаято не был до конца уверен, что хочет об этом знать.  
Так и не посмотрев в зеркало, он вышел из ванной, с опозданием думая, что следовало хотя бы завернуться в полотенце.   
Какие у них отношения?   
Ямамото говорил о том, что они лучшие друзья. А лучшим друзьям не пристало стесняться друг друга, верно?  
Интуиция молчала, память тоже. Прежде чем Хаято успел расстроиться, Ямамото сунул ему в руки тряпичный комок.  
— Это твое, не переживай, — усмехнулся он, старательно отводя взгляд. — Одевайся, я поищу в холодильнике поесть.  
Окинув Хаято тяжелым взглядом, Ямамото ушел на маленькую кухню.   
Одеваясь, Гокудера рассматривал небольшую спальню — квартира была и в самом деле крошечная. Здесь было минимум мебели — огромная кровать, кресло, шкаф и стойка с телевизором. На крошечном столике в углу стопкой стояли книги. Хаято прищурился, пытаясь рассмотреть названия, но понял, что на корешках сплошь японские иероглифы, и с удивлением осознал, что знает их значение. Значит, он учил японский язык?   
У шкафа были распахнуты дверцы. Хаято с любопытством заглянул туда и понял, что здесь, должно быть, масса его одежды. Наверное, они с Такеши жили вместе.   
Только почему одна кровать?   
— Ты все еще хочешь есть? — крикнул Ямамото с кухни.  
Оставив вопросы на потом, Хаято пошел на голос.

— Тебе больше некуда идти, — осторожно сообщил Такеши, наблюдая, как он ест.   
Гокудера кинул на него острый взгляд и поджал губы. Высохшие волосы растрепались и лезли в глаза, приходилось то и дело откидывать их назад. Ямамото смотрел в сторону, почему-то не желая встречаться с ним взглядом.  
«Почему я должен хотеть куда-то идти?» — хмуро подумал Хаято, отпивая чай.   
— На самом деле, мы живем в этой квартире вместе, но она не наша, — зачем-то стал объяснять Ямамото. — Мы только снимаем ее. Нам это... удобно. Понимаешь? И если ты думаешь, что я отпущу тебя куда-то после того, как нашел...   
Хаято поудобнее перехватил палочки. Он знал японский язык, у него был друг-азиат, и он интуитивно понимал, как правильно держать палочки. Но пальцы отказывались слушаться — как он управлялся с ними раньше? Или раньше с его руками было все в порядке? Превосходно. Еще один вопрос в копилку.  
— Ты меня слушаешь? — настойчиво спросил Ямамото. Сейчас он походил на большого дружелюбного пса, которого надо гладить по голове. Хаято гладить не хотел.  
Обозлившись на свои увечные руки, он скривился и процедил:  
— Дай мне вилку.  
Такеши с плохо скрываемым ужасом посмотрел на остатки суши и рис, но, натолкнувшись на отчаянный взгляд, послушно поднялся и подал вилку. Хаято удовлетворенно вздохнул, чувствуя себя почти человеком.  
Последние лучи догорающего солнца пробивались сквозь неплотно задернутые занавески. Хаято не понимал, для чего на кухне нужны занавески, да еще из такой плотной ткани. Наверное, они не пропускали ни единого солнечного лучика, когда были задернуты полностью. Мягкий свет золотыми бликами ложился на короткие черные волосы Ямамото, в воздухе танцевали крошечные пылинки. Хаято было бы темно есть, но что-то подсказывало ему, что в этом доме свет зажигался крайне редко. Почему — еще предстояло выяснить.  
— Ну так что? — хрипло спросил Такеши. Откашлялся и вздохнул, глядя вопросительно. — Ты не собираешься сбегать?  
— Мы трахались? — с набитым ртом поинтересовался Хаято.  
С оглушительным звоном разбилась кружка, из которой пил Ямамото. Хаято невозмутимо дожевал и тоже отхлебнул чаю. Когда пауза затянулась, он вопросительно посмотрел на застывшего собеседника, который вовсе не торопился начать собирать осколки.  
— Я спросил что-то не то?  
Ямамото медленно покачал головой, глядя на него с непонятным выражением на лице.  
— Почему ты подумал, что мы...  
— Спим вместе? — уточнил Гокудера. Не дожидаясь ответа, он сделал большой глоток из кружки. — У тебя глаза голодные. И это не обычный голод, ты понимаешь, о чем я. Ты пялился на меня в ванной. Думал, я не замечу?  
— У нас не такие отношения, — ровно ответил Ямамото.  
Слишком ровно для шокированного человека. Хаято прищурился и очень аккуратно положил вилку на стол. Атмосфера почему-то показалась ему удушающе неуютной.   
— А какие у нас отношения? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался он.  
Такеши посмотрел на него в упор страшными янтарными безднами глаз, а потом полез под стол собирать осколки. Хаято безразлично разглядывал его затылок и широкие плечи. Под старой футболкой двигались тугие мышцы — наверное, Такеши занимался спортом. Фигура у него была что надо.   
Хаято сглотнул, поняв, что эта мысль не вызвала у него отвращения. Воображение тут же нарисовало ему жаркую картинку — каково было бы обнимать его. Или целоваться с ним. Или...   
В горле пересохло.   
В тишине шуршала одежда, позвякивали крупные осколки от разбитой кружки. Потом Такеши тихо ссыпал их в мусорное ведро, вымыл руки и вновь сел напротив, сложив пальцы домиком. Кажется, он чего-то ждал.  
— Ну? — спросил Хаято.  
Ямамото кривовато улыбнулся — ему удивительно не шла такая улыбка.   
— Я не знаю, что тебе сказать.  
— Какие у нас отношения?   
Ямамото долго молчал, глядя насквозь. Потом, словно опомнившись, сказал:  
— Не такие, как ты думаешь.  
На этом разговор закончился — Хаято снова взялся за вилку и стал доедать. Такеши бесшумно поднялся и ушел в спальню. Судя по звукам, он расстилал кровать.  
Солнце окончательно зашло, и кухня погрузилась во тьму.

 

Босс был бледен и немногословен.   
— Наши дела... плохи, — он смотрел прямо перед собой и никто не смог бы сказать, что за картины разворачивались перед его глазами. — Мы никому не можем доверять. Настали темные времена.  
Тишина, обрушившаяся на Зал, была похожа на кровожадное чудовище, сжирающее эмоции и звуки. Ураган услышал стук собственного сердца и, кажется, стук сердца Дождя. У Облака сердца не было. Или, может, оно остановилось.  
Босс продемонстрировал им жалкую улыбку — такой успокаивают смертельно больного человека, когда говорят, что не случилось ничего страшного. Его руки дрожали.   
— Я позвал только вас, потому что так настаивал Доктор. Простите меня.  
Ураган застыл. Плохое предчувствие пробралось внутрь него и обернулось вокруг сердца ледяной цепью.  
— Мне нужен доброволец, — непререкаемым тоном заявил карлик-Доктор, забравшись на громадный стол. Он расхаживал взад и вперед, заложив по-младенчески пухлые кулачки за спину. — Даже два добровольца.   
Облако зевнуло в кулак, будто его сказанное не касалось. Босс сжал губы.   
Доктор остановился прямо перед Ураганом и строго на него посмотрел.  
— Я решил, что ты подойдешь лучше, чем кто-либо другой, — сообщил он спокойно. Потом посмотрел на Дождь и добавил. — Ты должен будешь помочь.  
Ураган хмуро прикурил, по Залу поплыл сизый дым от сигареты. Выдохнув прямо на Доктора, Ураган поинтересовался:  
— Почему ты решаешь за меня? Разве я соглашался участвовать в твоих экспериментах?  
Доктор снял очки, протер их полой белого в пятнах халата и снова водрузил на нос. Взгляд у него был колючий.   
— Потому что ты сделаешь ради Босса все, что угодно, — ответил он, противно скалясь. — Ведь сделаешь, да?  
Босс смотрел куда угодно, но не на Ураган. Ураган понял, что за него давно уже все решили, однако злости, против ожидания, не почувствовал. Дождь косился на него с приклеенной улыбкой и, кажется, хотел дотронуться. Костяшки его пальцев побелели от напряжения.  
Ураган вдохнул, выдохнул и криво улыбнулся, глядя на Босса. Не было ни злости, не было ни радости — не было никаких эмоций. За него решали всю жизнь, и он мало что мог с этим сделать.   
— Я буду рад, — легко солгал он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ободряюще. — Все будет в порядке, Десятый.  
Дождь так и не коснулся его руки. Ураган подумал, что глупо было на это надеяться.

Хаято проснулся от того, что кто-то вжал его в жесткий матрас, наваливаясь всем телом — кто-то огромный и горячий, как печка. Очень горячая печка с членом, который входит в него, распирая изнутри и заполняя так сильно, что казалось, еще немного — и разорвет пополам. Хаято вжало вперед, в кровать, за бедра схватились широкие ладони, в затылок горячо выдохнули. Мучительно долгие мгновения было так тихо, что Хаято показалось, что он оглох — пульсировали только растянутые мышцы сфинктера, противясь проникновению, и ныли широко разведенные бедра, которые надежно фиксировали чужие руки. От сорванного дыхания в затылок по всему телу расползались мурашки.   
Тихий, мучительно долгий стон из-за спины отпустил время на волю — Хаято слепо дернулся вперед, выгнулся и попытался вывернуться из-под чужого тела, но его попытка провалилась. Хаято уткнулся лбом в твердую подушку.  
— Черт тебя дери, — жалобно выдохнул он. — Говоришь, «не такие отношения»?  
Ямамото наклонился, проехался голой грудью по его спине, и укусил между плечом и шеей, входя глубже. Кровать пронзительно, протяжно заскрипела, и от этого звука Хаято задохнулся, как от удара под дых.   
— Прости, — усмехнулся Такеши, медленно, лениво покачиваясь. — Можешь считать это дружеской услугой.   
Он терся лицом о его шею и двигался, не переставая — короткими толчками проникал внутрь него, раскрывая насильно, гладил широко разведенные ноги судорожными движениями, терся об него всем телом. Хаято против воли выгнулся, когда зуд от растянутых мышц превратился в смутное, слабое пока удовольствие.   
— Просто прекрасно, — злобно выдохнул он и сунул руку под живот, обхватывая начавший подниматься член ладонью.  
Сжал и погладил, дернулся, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Ямамото одобрительно замычал и вздернул его, ставя на четвереньки. Одна его рука легла поверх ладони Хаято, сильно сжалась вокруг, и вскоре Гокудера кончил с протяжным стоном, забрызгав их руки и простыню под собой.   
Ямамото толкнулся в него и, кончив, шумно выдохнул и потерся носом о шею Гокудеры. Лизнул соленую от пота кожу и уронил голову ему на плечо, навалившись сверху теплой тяжестью.   
— Охрененно.  
Хаято повел бедрами, чувствуя, как выскальзывает из него обмякший член. Одна рука была мокрой от собственной спермы, и он вытер ее о простыню. На него навалилось душное раздражение. Из задницы текло.   
Внутри Хаято разгоралось желание убивать — медленно смыкать пальцы на чужом беззащитном горле, перекрывая воздух. И не разжимать до тех пор, пока чужая жизнь не прекратит свое существование.  
— Тебя так заводит чужая беспомощность? — опасно поинтересовался он.   
— Бинго, — жарко выдохнул Такеши и потерся об него всем телом, так медленно и чувственно, что желание убивать потеснилось под напором вожделения.  
— Маньяк.  
Такеши рассмеялся легким и недобрым смехом, продолжая медленно скользить кожей по коже.   
— Сдается, ты действительно забыл все самое важное, — отозвался он тихо и судорожно выдохнул. — Ты был бы удивлен.  
— Надеюсь, у тебя нет навязчивой идеи расчленить меня и оттрахать уже труп, — сонно пробормотал Гокудера, спихивая его с себя и перебираясь на ту сторону постели, где спал Ямамото. На той, которую занимал Гокудера, было влажное пятно от спермы. Этот маньяк сам виноват, пусть теперь пожинает плоды.  
— Мне нравится эта идея, — медленно признал Ямамото.  
Он прикоснулся к тощей спине с выступающими позвонками, провел всей ладонью сверху вниз и втолкнул в раскрытый вход сразу два пальца. Гокудера выгнулся, сам не понимая, чего хочет больше — уйти от прикосновения или усилить его. Ямамото лениво толкнул пальцы внутрь и наружу — похоже, ему нравились влажные хлюпающие звуки.   
— Но?.. — вспомнил Хаято.  
— Но это удовольствие рассчитано всего на один раз, — с сожалением признал Такеши, вталкивая третий палец.   
Хаято глухо застонал. Ямамото подобрался вплотную, прижался грудью к спине, толкаясь членом.   
— А я, знаешь ли, думаю, что один раз — слишком... мало, — продолжил он, переведя сбившееся дыхание. Потом обхватил Хаято за плечи, вжимая в себя, и продолжил неторопливо двигаться, уткнувшись лбом в плечо.  
Гокудера коротко выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Его распирало от невыносимого жара, идущего изнутри, и качало-кружило на волнах полусна — несмотря на то, что Такеши явно не собирался останавливаться в ближайшее время, Гокудеру уносило куда-то очень далеко. Возможно, в другой мир.  
Туда, где он был совсем другим.  
Такеши присосался к его плечу, и Гокудера откинул назад голову, подставляя шею под жадные поцелуи, сдавленно охнул, когда Такеши толкнулся слишком грубо. Он не продержался долго — ему хватило нескольких ритмичных движений, чтобы еще раз кончить и почувствовать себя бесконечно усталым.   
После второго оргазма он наконец-то почувствовал, как сильно измучено его тело: как болят руки, как жжет и щиплет обгоревшую кожу на спине, как зудят растянутые мышцы сфинктера, и как страшно хочется спать. Как будто ему не позволяли спать несколько суток подряд.  
Как будто он никогда в своей жизни не спал.  
— Я сплю, — сонно предупредил Хаято, поворачивая тяжелую гудящую голову и замолчал, потому что Такеши с готовностью засунул свой язык ему в рот, ненадолго замедляя движения бедрами — он так и не кончил. Хотя Хаято казалось, что тот специально растягивает удовольствие.  
Интересно, какие у них раньше были «не такие» отношения?  
Когда поцелуй закончился, Хаято обессиленно уронил голову на подушку и облизнул гудящие губы. Он хотел предупредить, что против такого обращения, что это плохо — без предупреждения трахать спящего друга, но зевок смешал все его планы.  
— Впрочем, — промямлил он, закрывая глаза, — трахать сонного человека тебе явно не впервой, поэтому...  
Он так и не окончил фразу — стоило только закрыть глаза, и он тут же провалился в уютную бархатную тьму.


	2. Chapter 2

Сначала было сияние, потом боль.   
Кажется, он кричал, но не слышал собственного крика, потому что захлебывался в потоке чистого, яркого сияния. Оно обволакивало его с ног до головы, омывало разрушительной яростью, которая сменялась парализующим спокойствием, и так до бесконечности.  
Он горел, и его легкие горели, и его глаза тоже горели — а кто-то прижимал к его голове горячую широкую ладонь, и от этого было еще больнее.   
Когда он сорвал голос, все неожиданно закончилось. Мутная пелена перед влажными от слез глазами медленно рассеивалась, позволяя рассмотреть бесконечный белый потолок и хмурое лицо со шрамом на подбородке.  
— Ну вот и все, — сказало лицо, пытаясь улыбнуться дрожащими белыми губами.   
Вместо улыбки получался оскал, и он ненадолго задумался, что это — «все».   
— Эй, — пропищал второй голос, тонкий, неприятный, и появилось второе лицо. Круглые очки отсвечивали синим. — Ты меня узнаешь? Или его? Кого-нибудь? Как тебя зовут?  
Первое лицо вдруг пропало из поля зрения, сердце заколотилось, грозя пробить ребра.  
— Куда!.. — с досадой сказало второе лицо.  
Чужая широкая ладонь исчезла с пылающего лба.  
Его затрясло, как под оголенными проводами, и он вспомнил.  
Все это ради...

Гокудера проснулся всего с одной мыслью в голове, но эта мысль была очень четкой и ясной: Савада Цунаеши.   
Застонав, Хаято открыл глаза, пытаясь поймать нечеткий, расплывчатый образ ускользающего сна. Ему снился Такеши, который в реальности уже ловко передвигался по небольшой спальне, подбирая разбросанные, мятые вещи. Он не глядя швырял их в чемодан, а на нем самом была только белая рубашка, трусы и разные носки — один черный, другой зеленый.   
Что за тип...  
Хаято приподнялся на локте, взъерошил спутанные волосы и стал наблюдать за сборами.   
— Ты куда-то собрался? — хрипло спросил он и закашлялся.  
Такеши застыл посреди комнаты и медленно обернулся. На его лице застыло растерянное выражение лица, которое бывает у человека, на полном ходу натолкнувшегося на невидимую стену.  
Он открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но когда Хаято вопросительно выгнул бровь, то закрыл его и развел руками, глупо улыбаясь:  
— Мы собрались, — сообщил он осторожно. — Вместе, если ты не возражаешь.  
— Я? — удивился Гокудера. — Конечно, я не возражаю. Только сначала скажи, куда собираешься меня отвезти.  
— Вывезу в поле и расстреляю, — невозмутимо отозвался Такеши, но, поняв, что его чувство юмора не было оценено по достоинству, он устало вздохнул и сел на кровать.   
Пружины заскрипели, матрас прогнулся под чужим весом. Хаято некстати вспомнил, как кровать скрипела ночью, и чуть не покраснел. Впрочем, что это было, он еще выяснит.   
Вместо этого он сунул руку в прикроватную тумбочку и нащупал там сигареты — он не знал, курил ли раньше, но сейчас ему хотелось просто невыносимо.   
— Зажигалка есть? — невнятно спросил он, зажав сигарету между зубами.  
Такеши посмотрел странными глазами, а потом перегнулся через него и достал искомое из-под соседней подушки.   
Закурив, Хаято выдохнул дым и пришел в более приемлемое расположение духа. В неплотно зашторенные окна пробивались первые золотые лучи солнца.   
— Ну? — нетерпеливо спросил он. — Я все еще жду объяснений.  
— Мы едем к нашему боссу, — медленно, словно сомневаясь, сказал Ямамото.   
Будто все еще раздумывал, что говорить можно, а что нет.   
— Хотя возможно, что стоит подождать с визитом, — продолжил он еще более задумчиво, но Хаято встрепенулся и вскинул голову, вперив в него страшный, невидящий взгляд:  
— Босс? — стеклянным голосом переспросил он. — У нас есть босс?  
Такеши кивнул, снова поднялся с кровати и нашел на полу мятые черные брюки. Пока он прыгал, пытаясь влезть в узкие штанины, Хаято пришел в себя. Он рассматривал Такеши сквозь падающие на лицо пряди светлых волос — вчера, вымыв голову, он обнаружил, что у него крашеные волосы, оттенок «пепельный блондин». По мнению Хаято, это было ужасно по-гейски.  
— Что у нас за босс? — наконец, спросил он.  
Ямамото нагнулся и, закряхтев, выудил из-под кровати еще один чемодан.   
— Его зовут Бьякуран, — пропыхтел он, ставя свою ношу на кровать, почти на ноги Гокудеры.  
Пока Хаято обкатывал на языке новое имя, он шустро отщелкнул замки и открыл чемодан. Гокудера застыл с открытым на полуслове ртом, молча глядя на содержимое чемодана.   
Когда он поднял растерянный взгляд на Такеши, оказалось, что тот разглядывает его с подозрительной, нервирующей внимательностью.  
Хаято прочистил горло, сразу же вспомнив вчерашний день и забившуюся в горло противную склизкую гадость. И свои шрамы, и синяки, и неловкие, неподвижные пальцы.   
Весь вчерашний день пронесся перед ним, и его сны тоже, и даже горячечно-бредовая ночь.  
— Это что, — хрипло начал он. — Это динамит?  
— Угадал, — белозубо улыбнулся Такеши. — А это пули, видишь? Это винтовка. Это...  
Хаято захотелось его ударить.   
— Замолкни, — тихо, опасно сказал он.  
Такеши замолк, глядя с безмятежным, холодным спокойствием. Янтарное море спало на самом дне его глаз, и никакие бури не способны были его потревожить.  
— Ты что, киллер? — нервно хохотнул Хаято, когда молчание стало действовать на нервы.  
Улыбка Ямамото медленно погасла — как будто кто-то медленно выкручивал яркость до самого минимума. Его взгляд оказался неожиданно тяжелым, пригвождающим к месту. Такеши закрыл чемодан и осторожно спустил его на пол, рядом со вторым, в котором комком лежали мятые вещи.   
— Почти угадал, — наконец, хрипло отозвался он. — Динамит твой. Все остальное — мое.  
Гокудера молча ждал объяснений.  
Ямамото свел брови и грустно улыбнулся. Потом помотал головой и снова начал сновать по комнате, собирая вещи. На Хаято он старался не смотреть.  
— Если хочешь, по дороге я все тебе расскажу, — с фальшивой радостью предложил он, обернувшись. — Хочешь?  
Хаято молча раздавил в пепельнице недокуренную сигарету и кивнул.

 

По дороге они молчали.   
Такеши молча крутил руль, искоса поглядывая на Хаято: следил, когда успокоится. Гокудера сидел на соседнем сиденье, прикрыв глаза ладонью, и хмуро жевал фильтр от незажженной сигареты.   
Мотор ровно гудел, пустынная солнечная дорога отсчитывала километры.   
Наконец, Хаято надоело.  
— Где твой шрам? — глухо буркнул он, не найдя более нейтрального вопроса.   
Не начинать же сразу с самого главного: кто я такой, если ты убиваешь людей, как мы жили до этого, почему я все еще жив, что это за чертовщина была прошлой ночью...  
Отсутствующий шрам казался самой невинной темой для разговора.   
Ямамото и ухом не повел.  
— Какой шрам? — равнодушно уточнил он, глядя только на дорогу.  
— На подбородке. Сегодня мне приснился сон, и я подумал, что это память возвращается.  
— И шрам, значит?   
— Да, — раздраженно ответил Хаято, выкидывая измусоленную сигарету в окно. — Длинный такой, справа. Тебя чем-то порезали.   
— Неужели, — пробормотал Ямамото, почесав пальцем гладкий подбородок. — Извини, Хаято, но большего бреда я в жизни не слышал.   
Гокудера насупился и надолго замолчал, все еще уверенный в том, что его сны были чем-то большим. А если он прав, то Ямамото от него что-то скрывает. Но шрам?.. Или это и правда был только сон?..  
Голова заныла, и Хаято вдруг вспомнил еще кое-что, что не давало ему покоя с самого утра.  
— Кто такой Савада?   
— Савада? — удивился Такеши. — Ты что, вспомнил Саваду?  
— Нет, — отмахнулся Хаято, глядя на него внимательно — показалось или нет? Кажется, Такеши занервничал. — Расскажи мне, кто он такой. Я хорошо его знал?   
— Да нечего особо рассказывать, — растерянно отозвался Ямамото. Обеспокоенные огоньки исчезли из его глаз, глубокая морщина у рта разгладилась.   
Хаято выжидающе молчал.  
Ямамото посмотрел на него и пожал плечами, подкручивая громкость у старенького радио.   
— Он мне когда-то жизнь спас... Я чуть с крыши не сбросился в школе, а он прибежал и остановил меня. Обычный парень, но неудачник, каких поискать. Звезд с неба точно не хватал...   
— А я его откуда знаю? — требовательно спросил Хаято, вспоминая человека с таким именем из сна.   
У того человека была нечеловеческая сила и очень грустные глаза.   
Такеши пожал плечами, теряя интерес к разговору.  
— Вы в одном классе учились, — ответил он, снова сосредотачиваясь на дороге. — Но никогда друзьями не были, даже не общались... не знаю, почему ты вдруг его вспомнил, столько лет прошло.  
— Понятно... — пробормотал Гокудера.  
Что-то в рассказе Такеши здорово его смущало, и он все никак не мог понять — что.

— Знаешь, это точно не похоже на место, где можно найти крутого босса для киллера, — осторожно заметил Хаято, оглядываясь.  
Такеши потер макушку и нахмурился. Перепады его настроения нервировали Гокудеру — он не мог предугадать, что можно ожидать от него в следующий момент.   
Как только они общались раньше?   
— Тебе всегда было плевать, — вдруг сказал Такеши, будто продолжал давнишний разговор с самим собой.  
— Что?   
— На мои решения. И на меня вообще, — пояснил он. — Хочешь, я расскажу тебе, как все было? Как все началось?  
Что-то глубоко внутри, возможно, спящая беспробудным сном интуиция, подсказывала Хаято, что рассказ ему не очень понравится.   
— Нет, — отрезал он. — Не хочу.  
— Ты был самоуверенным засранцем, самым крутым на свете, — будто не услышав, сказал Ямамото. Черты его лица заострились, превращая его в мрачную, хищную маску. — И тебе было плевать, что происходит вокруг. Я долго добивался твоей дружбы, настолько долго, что проще было уйти.   
Он замолчал, невидяще глядя перед собой, и Хаято решил подождать продолжения. Через минуту Такеши вдруг недобро хмыкнул и продолжил:  
— Знаешь, временами я очень хотел убить тебя. Он только начал учить меня, когда я узнал, что ты такой же. Совсем как я. Только круче. Сильнее.   
— О чем ты?  
Ямамото наконец-то заглушил мотор и откинулся на сиденье. Они остановились посреди леса, прямо перед заброшенной лачугой с заколоченными окнами. Абсолютно необитаемой на вид.  
Ямамото приподнялся и осторожно потянулся. У него что-то громко щелкнуло в плече, и он болезненно поморщился.  
— Он нашел меня в школе как раз тогда, когда я готовился стать бейсболистом. У меня ведь была мечта, знаешь, — гримаса сменилась снисходительной усмешкой. — А он... Он дал мне в руки пистолет и сказал: смотри, какая игрушка. Тебе и не снилось.  
Хаято стало дурно. Ямамото не смотрел на него, пока рассказывал.  
— И я понял: действительно, мне и не снилось. Он сказал: ты прирожденный убийца. Я вижу это в твоих глазах, а я, знаешь ли, еще никогда не ошибался.   
Он рассмеялся.  
— Ты тогда уже учился в нашей школе... Знаешь, что было, когда ты впервые появился в классе? Это было целое событие — иностранец, красивый, умный и не желающий общаться. Опасный... Девчонки на тебе гроздьями висели бы, позволь ты им приблизиться. А я... не знаю, что я почувствовал. Просто пытался подружиться, мне казалось, что ты всегда ходишь такой грустный. Только потом я узнал, что Дымовая Бомба Хаято в Намимори не просто так.  
— Дымовая Бомба? — одними губами переспросил Хаято.   
Ямамото прищурился.   
— Позже, когда я узнал, кто ты такой... Он сказал мне, что одна крутая группировка из Италии искала наследника в нашем захолустье. Ты приехал, чтобы убить его.  
Хаято закурил, не зная, куда деть руки. «Он» — это учитель Ямамото? Кто...  
— Кто «он»?  
— Очень сильный человек. Серьезный человек, — задумчиво ответил Такеши. — Он... классный. Раньше он был убийцей, а потом стал учителем. Хотя, знаешь, его методы остались прежними. И вот еще что...  
Договорить Такеши не успел: послышался громкий хлопок, и их машина дернулась, а потом осела, неловко скособочившись на одну сторону. Второй хлопок прозвучал за мгновение до того, как разбилось лобовое стекло.  
— Блядь, — выдохнул Такеши, дернулся к Хаято и заставил его сползти с сиденья на пол. — Реборн, стой! Остановись! Это Ямамото!  
Машина дернулась, принимая на свои металлические бока еще несколько пуль. Ямамото заорал что-то на японском прямо в ухо Гокудере, и выстрелы вдруг прекратились. Такеши поднял голову и с облегчением выдохнул. Потом посмотрел на Гокудеру — в его глазах плясали яркие смешинки.  
— Испугался? — весело поинтересовался он. — Прости, у этого парня редко бывает хорошее настроение.  
Хаято сбросил с себя его руки и выпрямился. Потом зашипел и вытряхнул из-за воротника рубашки несколько осколков битого стекла.  
Вокруг стояла звенящая, оглушающая тишина, прерываемая редкими вскриками птиц.  
— Прекрасно, — потрясенно пробормотал Хаято. — Просто превосходно. Еще один псих на мою голову? Только этого и ждал.  
— Кто бы говорил, — сказали рядом низким и холодным голосом.  
Гокудера вздрогнул и быстро обернулся — рядом с машиной с его стороны стоял мужчина. Он был высоким и тощим, черный костюм и шляпа делали его похожим на гангстера середины двадцатого века — как из кино.   
— Прекрасное подношение, — одобрил незнакомец, прижимая пистолет к виску Хаято. — Спасибо, мелкий.  
— Эй, стой, стой! — испугался Ямамото. — Реборн, остановись! Это не подношение!  
— Какая разница, — меланхолично отозвался тот, продолжая давить на висок Гокудеры. — Подношение, жертва, подарок на давно прошедший день рождения — все одно.   
Хаято боялся шевельнуться, даже дышал через раз. Он уже понял, что Ямамото привез его прямо в лапы к ненормальному. Психу. Очень опасному психу, который стреляет дальше, чем видит, во все, что движется.   
Под судорожно дернувшейся ногой захрустело стекло, и Реборн наклонился, неприятно улыбаясь Гокудере прямо в лицо.  
— Что, неужели теперь тебе страшно, маленький засранец? — поинтересовался он мирно. — И правильно, ты должен меня бояться.   
— Эй, — хрипло прокаркал Хаято. — Я тебя вообще впервые в жизни вижу, ты...  
— Реборн, — нервно перебил Ямамото, хватая Хаято за руку. Ладонь у него была ледяная. — Пожалуйста, стой. Он ничего не помнит, совсем ничего. Опусти пистолет и давай поговорим. Я объясню ситуацию. Только не убивай его.  
— Да хрена лысого, — отрезал Реборн. — Я десять лет мечтал пристрелить этого щенка.   
— Он ничего не помнит, — повторил Такеши. — Он правда ничего не помнит, даже себя. Мы... я пришел просить о помощи.  
Спустя пару мгновений, к величайшему облегчению Гокудеры, пистолет убрался от его головы.   
Хаято резко выдохнул и повернул голову, чтобы рассмотреть, наконец, этого психа получше. Тот картинно поднял руки и покрутился перед ним. С его лица не сползала неприятная кривая ухмылка.  
— Что, неужели нравлюсь? — процедил он. Потом махнул рукой, в которой был пистолет, в сторону лачуги. — Выметайтесь из колымаги.  
Ямамото шустро выбрался из машины и обошел ее, подходя к Реборну вплотную. Пока Хаято осторожно вылезал, стараясь не порезаться об острое стекло, эти двое крепко обнялись, как старые, давно не видевшие друг друга друзья.   
Их лица до сих пор были напряженными.  
— Теперь попробуй убедить меня в том, что я должен оставить этому мелкому дерьму его жалкую, никчемную жизнь, — очень ровно сказал Реборн. — И то, что он твой лучший друг, для меня далеко не аргумент. Ты понял?  
— Может, пустишь в дом? — неловко рассмеялся Ямамото. Он был сам на себя не похож. — История... интересная. И непростая.  
Реборн сощурил темные глаза, будто пытался рассмотреть в Ямамото что-то, чего раньше не замечал.  
Гокудера разглядывал их обоих, пытаясь понять, что вообще происходит. Этот псих — учитель? Или «учитель» — это что-то особенное, вроде покровителя для молодых киллеров?  
Учитывая теплый прием...  
Реборн заткнул пистолет за пояс черных узких брюк и кивнул на свою разваливающуюся лачугу.  
— Проходите, — устало пригласил он. — Добро пожаловать ко мне домой. 

 

В тесной лачуге было уютно и жарко, витали запахи пороха, лекарств и каких-то трав. Гокудера замешкался у входа на кухню, разглядывая старые часы с простреленным циферблатом, но упершееся между лопаток дуло пистолета сразу же вернуло ему способность быстро и прямо передвигаться.   
— Умеешь понимать намеки, — удивленно отметил Реборн, пихая его вперед. — Я думал, ты совсем ничего не соображаешь.   
Хаято сжал губы в нитку, изо всех сил останавливая рвущиеся наружу ругательства. По его мнению, кто тут был безмозглым психом, так это хозяин дома. Однако не в правилах Гокудеры было спорить с людьми, у которых в руках оружие. Впрочем, что было в его правилах, он толком и не знал.  
— Эй, — позвал он осторожно, наблюдая, как Ямамото, прекрасно ориентируясь на чужой кухне, ставит на плиту чайник. — Слушай, а что я тебе сделал?  
Его голос прозвучал хрипло и надтреснуто, как будто он сто лет не разговаривал нормально. Всякий раз открывая рот, Хаято заранее передергивался. Неужели и у него всю жизнь был такой сорванный голос?  
Реборн фыркнул и усадил его за стол, потом уселся напротив, положил перед собой пистолет и подпер кулаками подбородок, разглядывая его со странной смесью брезгливости и любопытства.  
Ямамото все суетился у плиты, будто других дел в его жизни попросту не существовало. Хаято подозревал, что он делал это специально, будто пытался дать им с Реборном время поговорить.   
— Руки покажи, — потребовал тот вдруг.  
Услышав приказ Реборна, Хаято вызывающе вздернул брови, но, не выдержав тяжелого взгляда, продемонстрировал свои изуродованные кисти.   
— Вижу, кто-то над тобой уже хорошо потрудился, — с нескрываемым удовольствием протянул Реборн. — Но не радуйся: это еще не отменяет моего страстного желания вышибить тебе твои жалкие мозги.  
— За что? — упрямо повторил Хаято.   
Такеши вдруг напряженно застыл, не поворачиваясь к ним лицом. Хаято окинул его недоуменным взглядом, каким-то шестым чувством ощущая неладное. Реборн откинулся на спинку скрипучего старого стула — рухлядь рухлядью — и сложил руки на груди. Вид у него сделался совсем недобрый.  
— За то, что ты слишком уж шустрый гаденыш, — подумав, ответил он серьезно. Темные глаза колко блестели из-под полей старомодной шляпы.   
Хаято похолодел, только теперь в полной мере понимая, что человек напротив действительно хочет его убить.   
Человек этот тем временем протянул руку и ухватил Ямамото за задний карман мятых брюк, потянул на себя:  
— А ну сядь, мелкий. Пора поговорить.  
Такеши взглянул на него непроницаемыми глазами и коротко кивнул, после чего вытянул из-под стола колченогую табуретку и уселся на нее, переводя настороженный взгляд с Хаято на Реборна.   
Поняв, что никто не собирается начинать разговор первым, Такеши невесело улыбнулся.  
— Я не знаю, с чего начать, — признался он. Помявшись, сказал. — Мне нужен Верде, Реборн.  
Реборн не отреагировал, будто имя было для него незнакомым.   
— Ты ведь должен знать, где он находится, — настойчиво сказал Такеши. — Вы все держите связь, я-то знаю. Скажи, где он сейчас.  
— Зачем тебе этот псих? — ровно спросил Реборн, глядя куда-то мимо Такеши.   
Хаято переводил непонимающий взгляд с одного лица на другое, осознавая, что здесь он может только наблюдать. Если бы не его увечная голова...   
Такеши растер лицо обеими ладонями, а потом запустил пальцы в и без того растрепанные волосы. Он выглядел несчастным и абсолютно потерянным.   
— Все еще загибаешься ради этого выродка? — равнодушно поинтересовался Реборн, по-прежнему глядя мимо.   
— Ты о Бьякуране? — невесело хмыкнул Ямамото. — Если о нем — то я подумываю разорвать наш контракт. С меня, пожалуй, достаточно, да и Хаято... Сегодня я хотел отправиться прямиком к нему, но подумал и решил, что надо затаиться на время. Но мне нужен Верде.  
— Зачем?  
— Кто такой Верде? — наконец, не выдержал Хаято.  
Реборн посмотрел на него с нескрываемой брезгливой жалостью. Ямамото сжал губы, а потом вздохнул.   
— Это твой последний заказ, — отозвался он неохотно. — Он... ученый. Давно слетевший с катушек, но, тем не менее, очень... одаренный.   
— О, — без выражения сказал Хаято.   
Ямамото поджал губы, а потом все-таки добавил:  
— Ты должен был выследить его и подорвать вместе со всеми лабораториями, но... Но ты не вернулся.   
— Надо же, — присвистнул Реборн. — Если так, то с его стороны было очень великодушно стереть тебе память.   
Хаято пожал плечами. В голове роились мысли — тяжелые, мутные, странные. Ему казалось, что он не на своем месте. И еще было жаль потерянной памяти — именно из-за этого его жизнь теперь похожа на страшный сон.  
— Наверное, из тебя вышел прекрасный подопытный материал, — хмыкнул Реборн. — Верде выжал из тебя все, что мог, а потом выбросил. И радуйся, что оставил в живых. Хотя...  
— Нет, — возразил Ямамото с неожиданной убежденностью. — Нет, не выбросил. Подбросил. Если бы он хотел избавиться от Хаято, то нашел бы другой способ. Он стер ему память и отпустил, зная, что рано или поздно я все равно его отыщу.   
— Или это отродье отыщет, — оскалился Реборн.   
Повисло нехорошее, неуютное молчание. Оно потрескивало электричеством между ними всеми, множилось вопросительными знаками и многоточиями.   
Признаться честно, Хаято было плевать, кто такой Верде и зачем его нужно было убить. Единственное, что было важно — это чувство, будто у этого загадочного Верде были ответы на все вопросы.   
Например, почему ему снятся такие странные сны? Что с ним произошло до того, как он потерял память?   
Кто такой, черт его дери, Савада Цунаеши?  
— О, так ты вспомнил? — моментально отреагировал Реборн, вскидываясь всем телом, как учуявшая добычу борзая.  
Хаято даже не сразу понял, что задал последний вопрос вслух.  
— Нет, — он посмотрел на Реборна сквозь упавшие на лицо пряди крашеных волос и отпил ароматного чаю, чтобы занять себя чем-то и собраться с мыслями. — Нет, я даже понятия не имею, кто это. Он мне снился. Я защищал его от чего-то, как будто... как будто мы были друзьями.   
Реборн внимательно посмотрел в глаза Ямамото, а потом удрученно покачал головой.   
— Ты хорошо получил по мозгам, — вздохнул он, почему-то совсем не зло. — Надо же...  
Хаято просверлил его враждебным взглядом, до боли стиснув руки на горячей кружке.   
— Такого быть не могло? — с вызовом спросил он. — Мы учились в одном классе, разве этого не...  
— Ты сам, своими руками убил его почти десяток лет назад, — очень ровно сказал учитель Ямамото. — И тем самым аннулировал самый выгодный контракт в моей жизни. Этот парень должен был стать великим человеком... наследником Вонголы, сечешь? Хотя, наверное, тебе бесполезно сейчас говорить, что такое Вонгола, с твоей-то дырявой башкой.  
Гокудера не донес до рта кружку.   
— Убил?  
— Подорвал в собственном доме, — с сожалением подтвердил Реборн. — Ночью. Я приехал на следующее утро, уже готовился стать его репетитором, а оказалось, что учить мне некого. Застал полуразрушенный дом и его мать, всю в слезах. От наследника почти ничего не осталось. Так что ты задолжал мне, щенок, слышишь?  
Хаято никак не отреагировал на это заявление — он пытался ухватить в памяти обрывки своих снов, где совершенно точно видел парня по имени Савада Цунаеши. И этот парень был... был как он — взрослым, живым, и сам Хаято при нем не был убийцей, он знал это. И рядом был Ямамото, только у Ямамото из сна был шрам, и он никогда не прикасался к нему. Это Хаято тоже помнил четко — во сне от этого почему-то болело сердце.  
— Ты скажешь, где прячется Верде? — напряженно спросил Такеши.  
Реборн снял шляпу и пригладил жесткие торчащие волосы, сделав вид, что задумался. Впрочем, по его резкому, с острыми чертами лицу, нельзя было ничего определить наверняка.   
— Завтра я отвезу вас к нему, — наконец, сообщил он. — Мне как раз нужно решить с ним пару вопросов. Думаю, он сможет найти время и для своей увечной подопытной крысы.  
Хаято кинул на него острый взгляд, Реборн неприятно улыбнулся в ответ, поднимаясь из-за стола.   
— Разбор полетов окончен, — безразлично сказал он, ставя в мойку кружку с нетронутым чаем. — Вы двое можете занять вторую комнату — направо по коридору, не перепутаете. Если надумаете трахаться, делайте это потише. Разбудите — отстрелю яйца обоим. Думаю, вам не хотелось бы лишиться самого дорогого, что у вас есть.  
Договорив, он вышел с кухни.  
Хаято невидяще уставился перед собой, вслушиваясь в легкие удаляющиеся шаги.


	3. Chapter 3

— Мы не будем трахаться, — очень серьезно сообщил Хаято, когда Ямамото подвинулся к нему и прижался, наваливаясь теплой тяжестью.  
На самом деле, он вообще думал, что спать в одной постели — не лучшая идея, учитывая привычку Ямамото приставать к спящим. Хаято хотел хорошенько выспаться, хотел хорошенько подумать, хотел... много чего. Секс в перечень его желаний на сегодня не входил.  
— Мы очень тихо, — шепотом сказал Ямамото. — Не переживай, на самом деле его даже выстрелы из пушки не разбудят. Он просто...  
— Да мне плевать, — огрызнулся Хаято, дернулся вперед, но, ощутив близость края кровати, застыл. — Я ничего не хочу.   
Ямамото закинул на него ногу, прижал к животу горячую широкую ладонь, с нажимом погладил — Хаято сразу же почувствовал, как сердце ухает вниз, а в горле пересыхает. Проклятье. Просто финиш.   
Такеши привстал, потом наклонился над ним и попытался поцеловать — но только мазнул сухими потрескавшимися губами по щеке. Хаято в темноте ощущал его улыбку.   
А потом...   
Идиот, ну идиот...  
Он нашарил ладонь Хаято, прижался к ней губами, целуя каждый изувеченный палец, медленно согревая теплым дыханием.   
— Не надо, черт тебя дери!.. — вызверился Хаято.  
— Просто не думай, — посоветовал Такеши, прижимаясь губами к его запястью. — Я тебе помогу. Хочешь? Я правда ничего не... эй, Хаято?  
— У меня на тебя не встанет.  
— Да что ты, — Такеши невежливо фыркнул, отпустил его руку и скользнул вниз, под одеяло.   
Там он стащил с него трусы и принялся его вылизывать — медленно, нисколько не заботясь о себе и собственном удобстве.   
Хаято устало уставился в потолок, а потом удобнее развел ноги. Ямамото погладил его теплой ладонью, не прекращая работать ртом.   
— Идиот, — пробормотал Хаято.   
И закрыл глаза. 

Через два дня после эксперимента Ураган впервые почувствовал, что что-то меняется.  
— Эй, — брюзгливо сказал Доктор, убирая в белый ящик инструменты. — Ты меня слышишь?   
— Пошел ты, — автоматически отозвался он.   
Внутри него что-то происходило. Что-то странное. Ненормальное.   
Сияние. Боль. Сияние.   
Бесконечный круговорот сияния и боли, всеобъемлющего, разрушающего бешенства и парализующего спокойствия.   
Стало тошно. Ураган глубоко задышал носом, согнувшись пополам. Его трясло.  
— Тебе дурно? — осведомился Доктор, сверкая круглыми очками. Маленькие пухлые ручки по-прежнему деловито складывали инструменты, улыбка казалась фальшивой и излишне радостной.  
— Это все из-за тебя, — прохрипел Ураган.   
— Разумеется, я хорошо поработал, — покладисто согласился Доктор. — И ты тоже хорошо потрудился. Мы молодцы.   
Ураган поднял голову и уставился на него, надеясь, что взглядом тоже можно убить. Чертов ученый, псих, ненормальный, как такое только в голову может...  
— Вспомни, ты сам на это пошел, — напомнил Доктор, защелкивая замки на ящике. — Ты сам.   
— Я не... — Ураган задохнулся от резкой боли и стиснул зубы. Перед глазами полыхнуло.  
— Эй, а вот это уже лишнее, — досадливо сказал Доктор. — Дай-ка проверю швы. Ложись, ложись.   
Ураган закрыл глаза, а когда открыл, над ним было еще одно лицо.   
— Порядок? — спросило лицо.  
Ураган бездумно посмотрел на длинный шрам на подбородке. Узкая светлая полоска, потрескавшиеся губы, внимательный взгляд.  
Порядок. Куда там.  
— Лучше бы я тогда сдох, — улыбнулся он, и лицо Дождя окаменело.

Реборн разбудил их в несусветную рань — за кое-как занавешенными окнами клубился бледно-серый, мутный рассвет. Несло промозглой прохладой. Хаято оторвал от подушки тяжелую, гудящую голову и хрипло застонал. Ямамото неслышно сопел ему в спину, прижавшись всем телом. Он был совсем голый — от этой мысли в животе потеплело.   
Реборн деловито бродил по крошечной лачуге, глотая на ходу кофе. Запахом кофе пропиталась, кажется, каждая доска. Хаято почувствовал тошноту. Он, пожалуй, ненавидел кофе.  
— Долго придется вас ждать? — недовольно поинтересовался Реборн, привалившись плечом к дверному косяку. — Я не собираюсь рассиживаться. Если не соберетесь в ближайшие двадцать минут, то я уеду, а вы можете как хотите чинить свою простреленную колымагу.  
— И кто же ее прострелил? — недовольно фыркнул Хаято.  
Реборн молча отпил из громадной глиняной кружки, глядя на них с холодной задумчивостью. Хаято невольно задумался, нормально ли это вообще — проснуться голым в одной постели с... другом. Нормально ли это с точки зрения Реборна.  
Такеши за его спиной заворочался, что-то пробормотал, а потом засмеялся:  
— Пожалуй, на этот раз ты нам должен, Реборн.  
Тот усмехнулся, пряча взгляд за полями своей старомодной шляпы, и скрылся из виду.  
Спустя пять минут Хаято чистил зубы дурацкой розовой щеткой и рассматривал себя в зеркале.   
Урод. Просто не назовешь по-другому: опухшие веки, под глазами синяки, растрепанные волосы, не тело — а кости. Неужели над ним и впрямь издевались? Как он ни пытался вспомнить хоть что-то, у него не получалось восстановить ни одного мгновения, проведенного у таинственного Верде в качестве подопытной крысы.  
Может, это было и к лучшему.   
Вместо настоящих воспоминаний увечная голова подсовывала ему сплошные глупости.   
Непроходимый лес, совсем молодой Ямамото. Может, ему было всего пятнадцать лет. Мужчина, который стоял над ним, придавливая к земле за голову. Светящееся, потрескивающее электричеством нечто.   
Ощущение липкого страха и вины.   
Хаято помотал головой и мрачно плеснул в лицо водой. Руки тряслись, как у заправского пьяницы. Фиолетовые синяки на запястьях выглядели... удручающе.   
Отвратительно.  
В пятнадцать лет у Такеши не было шрама. Зато у него был меч. Который бита, но меч.   
Как так можно?  
Ямамото втиснулся в крошечную ванную, проскользнул мимо Хаято, взъерошив ему мимоходом волосы и сразу же получив по рукам.   
— Ты знаешь, кто такой Гамма? — спросил Хаято.   
Такеши прекратил лелеять ударенную руку и посмотрел на него с любопытством.   
— Нет, — ответил он. — А кто это?  
Гокудера вздохнул и махнул рукой.   
— Неважно. Иди куда шел, — ворчливо ответил он, проклиная свою дырявую голову.  
Ямамото посмотрел на него неожиданно острым, внимательным взглядом. Потом улыбнулся ничего не значащей дежурной улыбкой и вышел.   
Хаято нахмурился, глядя ему вслед.   
«Ты сам на это пошел, — сказал в голове противный тоненький голос. — Ты сам».  
Что это значило?

Реборн вывел их из дома и остановился в задумчивости, невидяще разглядывая заколоченные окна. Его тощая высокая фигура как будто растворялась в туманной дымке, сливалась с окружающим мрачным пейзажем.   
Вокруг было тихо, только вдали шумел ветер.  
— Эй, — раздраженно вздохнул Гокудера, пиная простреленную покрышку автомобиля. — Мы уже никуда не торопимся?  
Худая фигура в старомодном черном костюме небрежно прислонилась к капоту и жутко изогнулась. Реборн неприятно усмехнулся, глядя Хаято в глаза.  
— Замолкни, — посоветовал он мирно. — Я еще не передумал насчет твоей смерти.   
Хаято мрачно замолчал, нахохлившись. Его знобило.   
Ямамото смотрел то на него, то на Реборна, начиная ощутимо нервничать все сильнее с каждой минутой.   
Реборн не двигался, засунув руки в карманы брюк, словно кого-то или чего-то ждал, вязкий туман обступал их со всех сторон, поднимаясь с земли затхлой сыростью.  
— Молчим и ждем, — страшным шипящим шепотом сказал Реборн.  
Хаято сверкнул на него глазами, а потом посмотрел на Такеши. Тот пожал плечами и застыл. Спустя полминуты его глаза удивленно расширились.  
— Кто-то едет, — недоверчиво прошептал он. — Кто-то едет!  
— Мог бы и не повторять, — отозвался Хаято.   
Звук работающего мотора раздавался со стороны едва заметной тропы — вчера оттуда они приехали сами. Сытый рокот становился с каждой секундой все более отчетливым.  
— Реборн? — осторожно позвал Ямамото.  
Реборн смотрел на тропинку со спокойным безразличием змеи. Ни единой эмоции. Только ладонь стиснула пистолет — спокойно и настолько привычно, что Хаято стало не по себе.  
Наконец, на поляне появился автомобиль. Ровно, негромко гудя, он плавно подплыл прямо к ним.   
Потом стекло со стороны водителя опустилось, и на них недовольно уставился бледный тип с крашенными в фиолетовый волосами и накрашенными глазами. Под глазом у него была татуировка в виде капли.  
— Я вам что, такси? — высоким голосом спросил незнакомец. — Реборн, какого черта! Ты знаешь, что у меня куча дел? Я ехал почти всю ночь, ты...   
— Заткнись, Скалл, — безразлично отозвался Реборн, убирая палец с курка. — Просто заткнись.  
— Да черта с два! — возмутился тот.  
Реборн устало вздохнул и прижал пистолет к его лбу.  
— Молчу, молчу, — покорно сказал Скалл, карикатурно закатывая глаза. — Садись. Кстати, кто это с тобой?  
— Мои гости, — безразлично сказал Реборн.  
Больше Скалл вопросов не задавал.


	4. Chapter 4

Иногда во время пути, просыпаясь рядом с задумчивым Такеши, Хаято задавался вопросом, не самоубийца ли Скалл. Он гнал по тихой раздолбанной дороге так, будто в машине кроме него никого не было, и всех их дружно подбрасывало на камнях и колдобинах. Между сном и явью Хаято сидел молча, угрюмо уставившись в окно и не пытаясь запомнить проносящийся мимо на скорости пейзаж.   
Запоминать было и нечего: выжженный кустарник, прожаренная солнцем пыль, редкие чахлые деревья, медленно наливающееся синевой серо-лиловое небо над завесой отступающего тумана.   
Такеши сидел рядом и иногда только вопросительно поглядывал в его сторону, будто ждал, когда из него посыпятся вопросы. Хаято его игнорировал, хотя вопросов хватало.  
Например, его все еще мучил вопрос о «не таких» отношениях. Или о том, как они дошли до такой жизни. Почему они, чертовы убийцы, все еще живы. Почему Реборн решил им помочь. У него есть свой интерес? Он не был похож на человека, помогающего только из доброты. Откровенно говоря, он вообще не выглядел хоть сколько-нибудь добрым человеком.   
И кто такой Скалл?   
Притихший поначалу под гнетом тяжелых аргументов Реборна в виде змеиного взгляда и угрозы быть застреленным, он быстро пришел в себя и теперь болтал без умолку. Его треп немыслимо раздражал.  
— Знаешь, Реборн, — сказал он спустя несколько часов пути. — Ты всегда был тем еще эгоистичным козлом. Видит небо, я всему был свидетелем — и как ты…   
— Ты знаешь, что я привык делать со свидетелями, — безразлично отозвался тот и повернулся к Гокудере, неприятно скалясь. — Не страшно ехать в неизвестность, а, щенок?  
— Иди к черту, — буркнул Гокудера.  
Он пытался закурить, но их так подбрасывало на колдобинах, что задача постепенно стала переходить в разряд невыполнимых.   
Его новая жизнь — и так сплошная неизвестность. Одно дело, если бы он проснулся без памяти в окружении любящих родственников, плачущих от счастья над его дырявой башкой, и совсем другое — очнуться в придорожной пыли, прошагать кучу километров и повстречать якобы друга, после чего окончательно увязнуть в этом болоте. И ехать к какому-то очередному психу, попутно переваривая новость о том, что он, оказывается, убийца. За эти два с половиной дня Хаято насмотрелся такого, что впору было попросить у Реборна пистолет и свершить его запоздалую месть.  
И все же Хаято чувствовал, что движется в правильном направлении. Пусть у него не было плана, не было четкого представления, что нужно делать, не было... абсолютно ничего, он откуда-то знал, что Верде сможет ответить на его вопросы. Глупая вера позволяла не опустить руки. Сегодня утром он действительно четко осознал, в какую историю вляпался то ли по вине злой судьбы, то ли по собственной дурости.   
Что ж, теперь он пожинает плоды. Наверное, это справедливо. Досадно только, что он даже не знал, за что расплачивается памятью.   
И этими, черт бы их побрал, покалеченными руками.  
И...   
— Эй, ты, — он вдруг вскинулся, выронил так и не зажженную сигарету и устало выругался.   
Ямамото скосил на него взгляд — он выглядел так, будто давно ждал, когда к нему обратятся.  
— Что?  
— Скажи, откуда у меня этот шрам, — Хаято изобразил рукой ровную полосу от груди и до паха, которую заметил еще тогда, в первый день. Когда его нашел Такеши. — Он выглядит не слишком старым, но...  
— Какой шрам? — не понял Такеши, потом потянулся вперед и начал тянуть вверх рубашку Хаято.  
Реборн обернулся с переднего сиденья, Скалл с любопытством поглядывал на них в зеркало заднего вида. Пирсингованные губы расплывались в ухмылке.  
— Ух ты, — восхитился Реборн, зацепившись взглядом за светлую полосу шрама, когда Хаято, врезав Ямамото по рукам, сам расстегнул рубашку. — Какая красота. Ты что, повстречал на своем пути психованного мечника? Красиво тебя покромсали.   
— Я не... — начал Ямамото, а потом совсем растерянно покачал головой. — Прости, Хаято. Я не помню, как ты его получил.   
Тот раздраженно цыкнул и застегнул рубашку. Потом достал еще одну сигарету взамен упавшей и молча сжал ее губами, закрывая глаза.   
— Мелкий, — позвал Реборн непривычно мирным голосом. Он обращался к Ямамото. — У меня есть кое-какое дело буквально на день. Надо будет заехать в одно местечко.  
— Хорошо, — покладисто согласился тот. — Как скажешь.  
— Почему я узнаю об этом только сейчас? — возмутился Скалл. — Скажи мне, Реборн. Когда у тебя проснется совесть, и ты оставишь меня в покое?  
Реборн громко фыркнул и не ответил, а Хаято стал медленно проваливаться в сонную муть.  
Последнее, что удалось уловить перед окончательным погружением в вязкий, словно кисель, сон, были слова Реборна, сказанные неожиданно мягко: «...а потом я своими руками его пристрелю, слышишь, мелкий, я тебе обещаю».

Хаято очнулся от холода и от того, что кто-то трогал его лицо.   
— Не дергайся, это я, — прошептал Ямамото, убирая руки. — Мы приехали.  
Хаято не ответил, только поднял голову с чужих колен и поморщился от разлившейся по всему телу резкой боли — затекшее тело отзывалось на каждое движение сотнями ледяных игл. Локти, на которые он пытался опереться, подогнулись, но стоило Ямамото только подхватить его, как он хрипло рявкнул:  
— Отвали! — отдышался, успокаивая заполошно заходящееся сердце, вспоминая, что в горле больше нет склизкой гадости, а вокруг тихо и спокойно. — Отстань, я сам.  
Такеши застыл, позволяя ему спокойно подняться и, морщась, выбраться наружу. На улице темнело: редкий кустарник топорщился корявыми ветками и шумел листвой, примятая выжженная трава на обочине была припорошена пылью. В небе догорал закат, бледно-золотой и красный, и над головой медленно раскидывала сети подступающая ночь.   
Они остановились возле захудалой гостиницы, окна которой светились приветливым желтым светом. Хаято зевнул и передернул плечами: было промозгло. Руки покрылись мурашками, сонные глаза будто кто-то засыпал песком. Однако голова была на удивление ясной.  
— Где эти двое? — спросил он в пустоту.  
Пустота позади зашевелилась, хлопнула дверцей машины и ответила голосом Ямамото:  
— Пошли в гостиницу. Мы тоже сейчас пойдем, я просто хотел тебя разбудить.  
Хаято кивнул, а потом решительно направился ко входу. Ноги все еще покалывало, зубы начинали стучать от холода. Позади слышались тихие шаги — Ямамото шел следом, но близко не подходил.   
Прекрасно.  
Дверь заскрипела, открываясь, а потом по глазам ударил яркий свет.   
— На, вот вам ключ от номера, — кто-то сходу сунул ему в ладонь холодный маленький ключик. — Второй этаж, найдете. Мы вернемся ночью.  
Судя по голосу, это был Скалл. Хаято проморгался, мотнул головой и уставился ему в спину — они с Реборном уже выходили наружу, угрюмые и собранные, будто уходили на войну.   
Потом Хаято вспомнил, кто такой Реборн, и еле слышно чертыхнулся.   
Возможно, их «дело» было не совсем законным. Даже наверняка.   
— Что? — поинтересовался вездесущий Такеши. — Он что-то говорил?  
— Ничего, — буркнул Хаято. Потом взвесил ключ в ладони и угрюмо вздохнул. — Пошли спать, не будем никого ждать.  
— Есть охота, — тоскливо пробормотал Такеши ему в спину.  
Хаято устало вздохнул, опуская напряженные плечи. Слуха коснулись приглушенные звуки: чьи-то крики, взрывы и выстрелы. Администратор за стойкой одним глазом посматривал на работающий телевизор, не обращая особого внимания на клиентов.   
— Тут рядом есть автомат, — после недолгого молчания сообщил Такеши. Его голос звучал почти как обычно, но Хаято все равно мерещилась какая-то неловкость. — Ты иди, а я схожу куплю что-нибудь.   
— Валяй, — кивнул он, а потом пошел в сторону лестницы, не оглядываясь.  
Легко взбежал по ступенькам, отыскал предназначавшийся для них двоих номер и открыл дверь.   
Было приятно, что в номере оказались две кровати. Хаято хлопнул ладонью по выключателю, бросил ключ на комод, с удовольствием потянулся и не раздеваясь рухнул на одну из кроватей. Потерся лицом о покрывало, блаженно вздохнул и застыл.   
Как же хорошо.  
Наверное, ему не было так хорошо даже в первую ночь после того, как Такеши нашел его на той прожаренной солнцем трассе и привез домой. Какое там хорошо, когда половину ночи к тебе пристает якобы друг с извращенными понятиями о сексе, а вторую половину снятся дурацкие сны, после которых просыпаешься рывком и долго не можешь понять, кто ты и где находишься.   
Вздохнув, Гокудера перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок.   
Синее-синее небо, крошечная точка самолета, тянущийся за ним белый вспененный хвост. Слепящее яркое солнце, колкие высушенные травинки под спиной, запах пыли и нагретого асфальта, раскинувшегося на многие километры.   
Рыжая лающая псина, заложенное горло, колокольный звон в гудящей голове. И ничего, кроме имени.   
Хаято вздрогнул, будто вынырнул из кошмара.   
Плечи под одеждой ныли и зудели от пота, хотелось стянуть одежду, сходить в душ и лечь спать.   
Гокудера на минуту прикрыл глаза и провалился в черную вязкую муть без снов, проснувшись от ощутимого толчка в плечо.   
— …йся, Хаято, там!.. — взволнованно прошептал Ямамото.   
У него были такие серьезные и страшные глаза, что сонный Гокудера моментально проснулся и сел на скрипнувшей кровати. Такеши стоял перед ним бледный, осунувшийся и потерянный.   
— Что случилось?   
Горло передавило нехорошее предчувствие. Ямамото моментально подтвердил его опасения, глубоко вздохнув и сказав без единой эмоции:  
— Реборна подстрелили. Пошли, нужна помощь, надо его караулить.  
Хаято без слов поднялся и пошел следом за ним — номер Реборна и Скалла был напротив.   
Реборн выглядел не настолько плохо, насколько беспокоился Такеши. Белый, с тенями у колких глаз, он казался даже злее, чем обычно. Хаято подошел к его кровати, заглянул в лицо и задумчиво прищурился. Реборн повернул голову в его сторону и оскалился:  
— Что, щенок, пришел посмотреть? Не дождешься, я еще поживу.  
— Да пошел ты, — хмуро отозвался Хаято, невозмутимо зажег над ним сигарету и сжал ее губами. Выдохнул в потолок дым и снова посмотрел на Реборна. — Нужен ты мне больно.  
Скалл, делающий что-то у зеркала, громко хмыкнул, а потом повернулся — уже без макияжа и без пирсинга:  
— Слышишь, Реборн? Молодое поколение тебя в гробу видело.   
— Заткнись, ты, — шепотом сказал Реборн, но то ли пистолета не хватало в качестве аргумента, то ли Скалл слишком устал, поэтому его слова не возымели ровно никакого эффекта.  
Скалл хмуро сжал губы и обратился уже к Ямамото:  
— У него совсем нет тормозов, да? Я же говорил, что он всегда был самоуверенным козлом, но кто бы мог подумать, что на старости лет ему откажет даже здравый смысл. Спасибо пуля задела только кожу, поцарапала слегка, так что ты не волнуйся, пострадала только его гордость.   
— Заткнись ты уже наконец, — жалобно сказал Реборн и неожиданно вырубился.  
Хаято фыркнул, Скалл широко улыбнулся.   
— Снотворным его накачал, пусть спит, — признался он. — Надоел до невозможности, крутого из себя корчит и еще командует.   
В его голосе было столько досады и праведного возмущения, что Гокудера невольно почувствовал к нему симпатию. Наверное, быть другом Реборна действительно было непросто.  
Если, конечно, у Реборна вообще были друзья. Хотя бы один.  
— Вы идите, — сказал Скалл. — И не переживай так, Ямамото, с ним и правда ничего такого. Это он от боли и злости так плохо выглядит, а не от того, что задето что-то серьезное. Утром будет мудак мудаком, как обычно.  
Без косметики Скалл выглядел моложе и строже, но от его взгляда Гокудере стало не по себе. Он был почти такой же ледяной и колючий, как у Реборна, только Реборн не скрывал его, а Скалл прятал за дурашливой улыбкой и безостановочной легкомысленной болтовней.   
— Я не стану спрашивать, куда вы ходили, — медленно сказал Ямамото. У его рта появилась некрасивая горькая складка, глаза были серьезными и злыми.   
Скалл медленно кивнул:  
— Не нужно, — сказал он спокойно. — Я понимаю, что ты хочешь узнать. Не переживай, за нами не будет погони, мы просто припугнули кое-кого. Реборн не стал бы впутывать в неприятности своего ученика. Он не самый приятный человек, но он о тебе заботится.   
Хаято переводил взгляд с Такеши на Скалла и обратно, в который раз чувствуя себя ненужным и чужим на этом празднике преступной жизни. Разболелась голова, все еще хотелось в душ.  
Сонное состояние ушло, оставив вместо себя нервное напряжение, готовое прорвать его самообладание в любую минуту. Еще немного, и для него этого всего станет слишком много: постоянная угроза, нескончаемая дорога, дырявая башка, ноющие плечи, подстреленный Реборн, накрашенный тип с фиолетовыми волосами…  
— Идите, — сказал ненакрашенный тип с фиолетовыми волосами и махнул рукой. — Я позову, если что-то случится, но уверен, ему вполне хватит уже оказанной первой помощи.   
Хаято первым пошел к выходу, недоумевая, зачем они тогда вообще приходили.   
Впрочем, насколько он успел узнать Такеши, тот всегда слишком серьезно воспринимал все, что происходило с его близкими. Реборн был для него очень важен, это и дураку понятно.  
И… и он тоже. Кажется.  
Хаято мотнул головой, обозлился на самого себя и хрипло рявкнул через плечо:  
— Ты идешь или как?  
— Иду, — угрюмо отозвался Такеши.  
Не успев зайти в номер, Хаято все-таки отправился в ванную, оставив Такеши наедине с его волнениями. Быстро раздевшись, он встал под душ и до упора выкрутил оба крана. По спине ударила тугая струя воды — чуть теплой, как раз такой, какой нужно.   
Гокудера вздохнул и прижался лбом к влажной стенке кабины. Хотелось стоять так настолько долго, насколько вообще возможно — сведенные напряжением мышцы постепенно расслаблялись, в голове селилась гулкая, спасительная пустота. Как раз то, чего ему в последнее время так не хватало.  
Собственное тело постепенно начинало приходить в нормальное состояние — синяки вокруг запястий как будто даже немного побледнели, да и чувствовал себя Хаято не в пример лучше, несмотря на творящийся кругом хаос.   
Наверное, он начал приходить в норму.   
Когда он вышел из ванной, Ямамото спал — раскинулся поперек кровати прямо в одежде, видно, не дождался своей очереди в душ. Даже жаль, Хаято как раз израсходовал весь запас теплой воды.  
Хмыкнув, он покосился на дверь, а потом забрался на вторую кровать. Завернулся в одеяло и немедленно провалился в сон.  
И на этот раз ему ничего не снилось.


	5. Chapter 5

Утро наступило быстрее, чем ожидал Хаято — казалось, стоило лишь закрыть глаза, как сон закончился, и наступило утро. Ямамото ходил по номеру, что-то бормоча себе под нос, и по пути избавлялся от одежды — судя по всему, он сам только что проснулся и теперь намеревался принять душ.   
Хаято лежал с полуприкрытыми глазами, стараясь не выдавать своего пробуждения.   
Он сам толком не знал, зачем ему это было нужно, но взгляд все равно был словно цепями прикован к Ямамото, который вдруг застыл посреди комнаты почти совсем голый — на нем были только трусы. Даже с кровати Хаято видел, что у него широкая рельефная спина — и что на ней много шрамов. Самый большой был на боку и начинался, судя по всему, на животе. Узкий и длинный, он выглядел достаточно глубоким.  
Взгляд Хаято проследил шрам, против воли спустился к ягодицам, стек по крепким ногам…  
Наверное, Хаято действительно мог бы сказать, что Ямамото привлекательный. Вряд ли назвал бы его красивым, но было в нем что-то такое, что притягивало взгляд и заставляло сердце биться чаще.  
— Доброе утро, — не оборачиваясь, вдруг громко сказал тот.  
Хаято дернулся от неожиданности. Ямамото повернулся к нему с широкой улыбкой, но глаза у него были холодными и пугающими. Наверное, именно этот контраст и настораживал в нем больше всего. Что ни говори, у Ямамото и вправду был взгляд убийцы. Мягкие плавные движения, широкая искренняя улыбка и совершенно бешеные глаза, выдающие его с головой.   
Хаято вздохнул и приподнялся на локтях. Светлые волосы закрыли лицо, но он тут же раздраженным движением руки заправил самые мешающиеся пряди за уши. Ямамото все это время следил за его движениями — неотрывно и внимательно, словно изучал.   
— На что уставился? — грубо спросил Хаято и закашлялся.   
Голос был хриплым и надтреснутым, как у столетнего старика, и от этого он еще сильнее разозлился.  
Ямамото склонил голову набок и переступил с ноги на ногу. Мышцы под смуглой кожей перекатывались при каждом движении.   
— Это я у тебя должен спросить, — мягко ответил он, а потом перестал улыбаться. — Я в душ.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он скользнул в ванную.  
Хаято запоздало кивнул и снова упал. Подумал и выдернул из-под головы подушку. И накрыл ею лицо, испытывая смутное желание задохнуться к чертовой матери.

Спустя час они уже снова катились по бесконечной дороге в неизвестность.   
Погода испортилась: накрапывал противный мелкий дождь, дворники елозили по лобовому стеклу с отвратительным скрипом. Вдали изредка сверкали молнии.   
Рядом с Хаято на заднем сидении был Реборн. Подстреленный он был еще более неприятным и невыносимым, чем здоровый. Под колкими змеиными глазами залегли глубокие болезненные тени, узкие губы сжались в белую нитку, однако против ожидания, он не молчал, а предпочитал брюзжать или пытаться вывести Хаято из себя. Ямамото оглядывался на него с сочувствием во взгляде, но сделать ничего не мог.  
— Если ты, щенок, думаешь, что Верде обрадуется тебе — то ты ошибаешься, — сообщил Реборн, отстраненно глядя в окно.  
Мимо проплывала выжженная равнина — над высушенными травами клубились почти черные облака. Дождь не прекращался, дворники скрипели, действуя на нервы.  
Хаято попытался отодвинуться от Реборна подальше, но машина у Скалла была не настолько просторной.   
— Не подумай, что я тебя пугаю, — продолжил Реборн безразлично. — Я знаю его очень хорошо. Сначала он поджарит твои никчемные мозги, и только потом поинтересуется, зачем ты притащился.  
— Откуда же ты его так хорошо знаешь? — не выдержал Хаято.  
Скалл расхохотался с переднего сиденья — машина неконтролируемо вильнула, сразу же выправившись. Хаято вцепился в край собственной рубашки.  
— Эй, Реборн, он любопытный! — довольно сообщил Скалл, отсмеявшись. — Он мне нравится.  
— Прекращай, — поморщился Реборн. — Я терпеть не могу любопытных ублюдков. От них слишком много проблем. Слышишь, мелкий? Меня бесит твой друг.  
— Рана не болит? — обеспокоенно спросил Ямамото, обернувшись. — У нас еще осталось обезболивающее.  
— К черту обезболивающее, — злобно сказал Реборн.   
Он помолчал, потом устало выдохнул и покосился на Хаято:  
— К вопросу о том, откуда я знаю Верде. Мы когда-то давно работали с ним вместе. Поверь, я бы хотел навсегда забыть вообще о его существовании.  
Воцарилась тишина. Хаято закусил губу и прикрыл глаза. Неожиданно серьезный тон и сказанные слова пошатнули его уверенность. Так ли необходимо лезть в пасть к тигру?   
Потом вспомнил про свои дурные сны. И да, оно того стоило. Ему было необходимо все это: посмотреть в глаза человеку, изувечившего его память и руки. Узнать, что тогда произошло. Понять, как жить с этим дальше. Если память не вернется, ему нужно будет как-то адаптироваться. Искать себе нормальную работу.  
Быть убийцей Хаято точно не хотел. И не хотел связываться с этим миром. Не хотел прятаться и шифроваться, не хотел лгать, не хотел пачкать руки в чужой крови.   
Что-то подсказывало ему, что они с Ямамото работали вовсе не ради справедливости. Он не знал, кто такой Бьякуран, но судя по реакции Реборна это явно не самый хороший человек. Впрочем, Реборн тоже был далеко не хорошим.   
Почему-то эта мысль не принесла облегчения — Хаято почувствовал себя еще хуже.   
— Пить не хочешь? — спросил вдруг Реборн.  
Хаято покосился на него с недоумением. Тот протягивал наполовину опустевшую бутылку минералки.  
— Она что, отравленная? — подозрительно поинтересовался он.  
Реборн ухмыльнулся, открутил крышку и осушил бутылку в несколько глотков, не оставив и капли.  
— Ну как хочешь, — довольно резюмировал он. Потом его взгляд потяжелел. — Знаешь, мне не дает покоя одна мысль.  
Хаято не понимал, с чего вдруг Реборну приспичило с ним разговаривать почти нормальным тоном, но интересоваться не стал. Реборн был весь белый и тяжело дышал — видимо, рана все-таки болела.   
Не дождавшись ответа, тот продолжил:  
— Одна мысль. Если бы ты попался в руки Верде — то ты, скорее всего, уже не увидел бы белого света, — сообщил он буднично. — Сопляков вроде тебя он еще лет десять назад предпочитал разделывать и продавать их органы. Сомневаюсь, что за это время его предпочтения изменились. А тут он тебя отпустил. Просто отпустил.  
— И что это может означать? — спросил с переднего сиденья Ямамото.  
Оказывается, он внимательно слушал все это время.   
Хаято вопросительно посмотрел на Реборна. Тот прикрыл глаза и криво улыбнулся:  
— Я не знаю, мелкий. Не знаю. Но мне это совсем не нравится.  
Хаято почувствовал, как его продирает озноб.   
— Как вы меня достали! — громко пожаловался Скалл. — Заткнитесь, я включу музыку.  
Спустя пару секунд по ушам ударил тяжелый отыгрыш, и Хаято закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в сон.

Красная и Синяя — Ураган проглатывал их за завтраком и перед сном. Таблетки были крохотными и безвкусными, но после них всегда оставался привкус плесени на языке. Плесени и еще чего-то такого же мерзкого.  
Спустя месяц после начала приема Красной и Синей Ураган почувствовал себя немного лучше. Он мог ходить по Базе и не опасаться, что его скрутит приступом сияющей боли и что этот приступ не сломает его пополам. Мог не бояться, что от этого приступа разойдутся швы. Он мог почти на прежнем уровне выполнять свою работу, за исключением, пожалуй, только полевых операций.   
Босс со времени эксперимента смотрел на него настолько виновато, что Урагану становилось неловко. Казалось, все обитатели Базы в курсе произошедшего. И все без исключения его избегают.   
Или почти все.  
У Тумана было два лица — мужское и женское, и неизвестно, какое из них было настоящим. Мужское лицо было насмешливым и наглым, женское — застенчивым и милым. Обе ипостаси Тумана его жалели, и это ощущалось настолько дико, что Ураган всякий раз не знал, как реагировать. Ему была чужда жалость.  
— Ну и как это? — однажды спросил Туман в гостиной.  
Ураган заложил страницу книги закладкой и поднял взгляд. Он догадывался, о чем спрашивал Туман, но не хотел облегчать ему задачу.  
— Что — как?   
Ураган не хотел об этом разговаривать, а Туман любил действовать на нервы.   
Сияние — боль — сияние. Непрекращающийся круговорот боли, облегчения, безумия, ярости и спокойствия. Ураган замер, пережидая, а когда схлынуло, то понял, что Туман смотрит на него с терпеливым ожиданием.  
— Как это — быть подопытной крысой и ходячей бомбой, а? — уточнил он.  
Ураган окаменел. Потом осторожно, как стеклянную, положил книгу на журнальный столик рядом с креслом. И поднял мертвый взгляд на собеседника.  
— Не нужно на меня так смотреть, — фыркнул Туман. — Мне правда интересно.  
— Попросись к Доктору добровольцем, — прошипел Ураган, с трудом подбирая слова. — Хотя тебе ли не знать, каково быть подопытной крысой.  
Туман не дрогнул, но его взгляд изменился, стал закрытым и жестким.  
— Мы с тобой не похожи, — злобно сказал он, сжимая в руках материализовавшийся трезубец.   
Ураган удовлетворенно кивнул.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — ответил он. — Мы совсем разные.  
Начавший заживать шрам горел огнем и постоянно напоминал о себе. Сияние — боль — сияние. Красная и Синяя.  
Круговорот.  
— Он тебя не любит, — неожиданно спокойно заявил Туман и исчез.  
Появившаяся на его месте женская ипостась виновато сжала губы.  
— Прости, — еле слышно сказала она и поправила повязку на пустой глазнице.  
Ураган сжал губы и принял равнодушный вид.  
— Ерунда, — ответил он спокойно.  
Он давно перестал на что-либо надеяться.

Скалл остановил машину ближе к вечеру, когда вокруг стали сгущаться сумерки.   
Хаято открыл глаза и непонимающе осмотрелся — на многие километры были только поля и серая разбитая лента дороги. Ни признака человеческого жилья кругом. Вывалившись наружу, он со стоном потянулся. Спина болела от сна в неудобной позе, колени ломило. Хаято чувствовал себя как старый, всем недовольный перечник.   
Реборн и Скалл отошли чуть в сторону с картой и теперь негромко о чем-то переговаривались. Душный воздух обволакивал со всех сторон, грозовые облака остались далеко позади, и над ними раскинулось чистое небо — ясное и прозрачное, совсем как утром. Ямамото неслышно подошел сзади и положил подбородок на плечо Хаято.   
— Устал? — поинтересовался он мирно.   
Первый порыв дернуть плечом и сбросить с себя лишний вес пропал. Раздражение, копившееся внутри всю дорогу и ушедшее куда-то во время сна, всколыхнулось внутри коброй и затихло, свернулось кольцами.   
— Все нормально, — соврал Хаято. — Я отдохнул, пока спал.  
Ямамото отстранился и обошел его кругом, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо. У него были обманчивые, мягкие движения, будто специально призванные лгать и запутывать. Интересно, ему когда-нибудь приходилось заниматься рукопашным боем?  
— Что обсуждают эти двое? — Хаято мотнул подбородком в сторону Скалла и Реборна.  
Ямамото перестал сверлить его взглядом, позволяя легко себя отвлечь.   
— Говорят, где-то неподалеку должны быть лаборатории Верде, — ответил он безразлично. — Он умеет скрываться, поэтому найти его будет непросто. Говорят, можно искать его и не замечать у себя под носом.   
— Бред.  
— Наверное, — легко согласился Ямамото. И остро блеснул глазами: — Но тебе как-то удалось его отыскать. Значит, это выполнимо.  
Хаято криво улыбнулся. Как бы то ни было, он не помнил ничего: ни как получал задание от босса, ни как искал убежище Верде, ни как попал к нему в руки. И как ему удалось уйти, тоже не помнил.  
— Не переживай, — словно подслушав его мысли, посоветовал Ямамото. — Мы все выясним.  
— И что потом?   
Хаято не успел вовремя замолчать — вопрос вырвался из него сам, против воли, и повис между ними, как клубок дыма. Наверное, это было самое главное. Что потом. Как потом жить? Вернется ли память? Если да, то будет ли Хаято тем же человеком, что и сейчас?   
Ему одновременно хотелось вспомнить и не хотелось. Наверное, это была защитная реакция — забыть все как страшный сон, не касаться всего этого, не помнить, не думать об этом. И в то же время…  
Будут ли они с Ямамото вместе — в любом смысле этого слова? Или им придется разделиться, потому что Хаято не устраивает жизнь убийцы, а Ямамото не видит в этом ничего предосудительного?  
Ямамото посмотрел на него долгим, оценивающим взглядом. Уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но тут раздался окрик Реборна:  
— Эй, вы двое! Загружаемся в машину, мы знаем, куда ехать.  
Ямамото сжал губы, чертыхнулся и отвел взгляд. Передернул плечами и пошел к машине, бросив напоследок:  
— Потом поговорим. Идем, Хаято.  
Хаято автоматически пошел следом, разглядывая широкую спину, обтянутую основательно помявшейся рубашкой.   
Как знать, может, это и был ответ. Решать проблемы по мере их поступления, и это было мудро. Не загадывать наперед. Время покажет, как будет потом, вернется ли память и согласится ли Верде помогать. По мнению Хаято, нормальный человек ни за что не стал бы оказывать помощь своему потенциальному убийце. Даже если попытка убийства провалилась.   
Хаято бы точно не стал.  
Реборн пересел на переднее сиденье, поэтому Ямамото снова перебрался к Хаято. Поездка проходила в полном молчании, только Реборн и Скалл продолжали вполголоса обсуждать маршрут. Ямамото закрыл глаза, сделав вид, что дремлет. Хаято не собирался его беспокоить.   
Нужно было подумать, хотя ничем, кроме размышлений, Хаято в последние дни и не занимался. Даже если Верде встретит их нормально, в силах ли он исправить все, что случилось с его памятью?  
— Слушай, мелкий, — вдруг повысил голос Реборн. — Я хочу кое-что сказать.   
— Что? — хрипло отозвался Ямамото.  
— Если все пойдет не по плану — каждый сам за себя. Схема старая, ты знаешь.  
— Да.  
— У нас есть план? — нейтрально поинтересовался Скалл.  
Гокудере тоже было интересно, но он промолчал. Реборн закашлялся, а потом сиплым голосом ответил:  
— У нас план — вытрясти из него информацию. Если он окажется хитрее, нам нужно будет выбираться. Никаких диалогов, никаких встреч на нейтральной территории. Он опасен. И он ненормальный. Каждый спасает себя. Иногда секунда промедления может стоить жизни.  
— Понял, — безмятежно отозвался Скалл.  
У него был спокойный голос, будто для него все это было привычно и обыденно. Будто для него было в порядке вещей оставлять в беде товарищей. Наверное, Хаято так не смог бы.  
Он покосился на Ямамото — тот снова прикрыл глаза и сидел теперь, сосредоточенный и мрачный.   
Мотор ровно гудел, на улице окончательно стемнело.   
Хаято закрыл глаза и погрузился в раздумья.


End file.
